אהבה או שנאה, זו השאלה
by Riskit
Summary: אייאמה עובר לגור עם החבורה שיגורה, טורו, קיו ויוקי בהתחלה יוקי וקיו לא מרוצים, אבל בסופו של דבר שהותו של אייאמה מביאה משהו חדש לבית, משהו שהשניים לא הכירו.


פרטים

**שם**: שנאה או אהבה, זו השאלה.  
**פאנדום**: Fruits Basket  
**ז****אנר**: פלאף, דרמה.  
**דירוג לפרק: **R  
**אורך**: 1,064 מילים.

**שיפ** יוקי-קיו ואיזכור לאייאמה-שיגורה.

**תקציר**: אייאמה עובר לגור עם החבורה (שיגורה, טורו, קיו ויוקי) בהתחלה יוקי וקיו לא מרוצים, אבל בסופו של דבר שהותו של אייאמה מביאה משהו חדש לבית, משהו שהשניים לא הכירו.

**הערות**:  
תודה לליאה הבטא.  
מבוסס על האנימה.  
אין צורך בהכרת הפאנדום כדי לקרוא.  
למי שלא ראה את כל האנימה - יש ספוילרים.

**פרק ראשון -****לא רוצים את אייאמה**

"התגעגעתי אלייך," הוא מלטף בעדינות את לחיו ומצמיד את שפתיו של איה אל שלו. שיערו הלבן נחת על הריצפה בעוד שיגורה מעליו, מנשק ענוגות.

"גם אני," הוא לוקח לריאותיו מעט אוויר ומתחיל להוריד מהשני את החלוק הרך. "סוף סוף אני גר איתכם. תמיד תהיתי איך יהיה לגור כאן."

"מספיק לדבר." הוא פותח את רוכסן שמלתו האדומה ומעביר את ידו על גבו של בן זוגו. צמרמורת קלה עברה באיאמה, הוא חש בתשוקה כשידו הנעימה של שיגורה ליטפה את גבו, כתפיו ולסיום את פניו וכל גופו.

יחד הם נפלו על מיטה רכה, שניהם עירומים כביום היוולדם, נהנים ממה שיש להם. מעט כאב, אך אהבה בוערת בעיצומה. גבו החשוף היה מפתה, הוא העביר נשיקות קלות עליו, אחת לאחר השנייה. ידיו חובקות את גופו הכבד. ואז זה נגמר. זה לצד זה הם נשכבו על המיטה, עייפים אך מרוצים.

איאמה ליטף את פניו ונשק לשפתיו העדינות, שברוב הימים עטו חיוך מתוק. לשונו הרטובה עיסתה את לסתו – בעוד הוא מרטיב את תוכן פיו היבשושי. הוא עצר להביט בו. לבסוף אמר, "יום מעבר שמח, איה-קון!" הוא חייך, קם מהמיטה ופסע אל חדרו.

----

הבוקר עלה, אבל השינה של אף אחד מהשלושה לא הייתה טובה במיוחד. קיו, כרגיל, חשב איך להביס את יוקי – אך הגניחות המשונות בלילה הפריעו. טורו ניסתה לישון בשקט ולדבר עם אמה אך גניחות משונות בלילה הפריעו. יוקי ניסה פשוט לישון ולקווה שקיו לא ייתנפל עליו במהלך הלילה – אך במקום קיו, גניחות משונות עירערו אותו.

כשהשלושה הגיעו למטבח היה מאוד ברור באילו גניחות היה מדובר – איאמה ישב במטבח, עוטה חיוך מאוזן לאוזן. שוב איאמה בא לביקור. לפי המזוודות בפרוזדור, היה זה ברור שהביקור... ארוך.

"שיגורה, אני רוצה מנעול לדלת!" פצח קיו במחאה למראה המזוודות בפתח, בעוד עיניים מפוחדות בהו בהן.

"אבל למה, קיו-קון?" הוא שלח מבטח אל המזוודות ומיד הבין, התקרית שקרתה בפעם הקודמת בה איאמה הגיע לא הייתה מאוד... נעימה, לקיו. "קיו-קון, נראה לי שלא הבנת נכון," הוא חייך. "איאמה-קון עובר לגור כאן!"

"מה?" צעק יוקי ותפס בשיערו של איאמה.

"יוקי-קון! עזוב את השיער!" צעק איה בעוד הוא מנסה לחלץ את שיערו מידיו של אחיו הצעיר.

"אתה-לא-עובר-לגור-כאן" אמר קיו, ערפל סגול סובב סביבו. טורו המפוחדת ישבה על הרצפה, במחשבותיה נזכרה בטיולם לנהר. בפעם הקודמת, זה לא היה נחמד.

"סומה-קון!" צעקה טורו. יוקי הסיר מבטו מאיאמה לרגע ולאחר כמה שניות גם שיערו שב לצורתו הטבעית. פניו של יוקי לא היו שמחות במיוחד, אך ניסה להסתיר את הכעס.

כולם התיישבו לאכול את ארוחת הבוקר בשקט.

-----

"הונדה-סאן," אמר יוקי ברגע שפגש אותה לצד הלוקרים. היא תמיד הייתה שם בשעות מדוייקות – בדיוק כמוהו.

"מה?" היא פנתה אליו בחינניות.

"אריגטו."

"על מה, סומה-קון?"

"את היחידה ש...עוזרת לי, לשלוט בכעס," אמר. "זאת אומרת, לאחרונה אני לא רב הרבה עם קיו... ועכשיו איאמה. אני לא יודע מה יהיה כשהוא יגור איתנו."

היא חייכה חיוך ענוג, וכרגיל, הייתה נעימה ונחמדה.

"עכבר טיפש! זוז מהדרך!" פרץ קיו מהצד בעוד מאחוריו הלכו שלוש בנות ששרו את המנון אהבתן.

**קיו****-****קון****קיו****-****קון**

**רק אתה כל כך קפדן**

**רק אותך אוהב**

**רק איתך אשכב**

**רק אותך אעשה**

**רק איתך אהיה**

**קיו****-****קון****קיו קון**

**רק אתה איתי כאן**

**קיו****-****קון קיו****-****קון**

**אהבה איתך תהיה**

**L-O-V-E**

**Kyou with Me!" **

"באקה נקו..." מלמל יוקי, זז הצידה. ברגע שהבנות החלו לשיר את השיר שוב החל לצחקק קלות – למרות שניסה בכל כוחו להסתיר את ציחקוקו. השיר היה טיפשי להחריד.

"מה אתה מצחקק? עכבר מחורבן!" אמר, ניצוצות אש בערו בעיניו.

"היי, ראש גזר!" אוהו הגיחה מעבר לפינה, ולצידה עמדה האנה – מנסה כרגיל לאתר את האנרגיות החיוביות – או השליליות מסובביה.

"אל תקראי לי ככה," אמר קיו, סומק אדמדם בוער בלחייו. הוא לחץ על ידו, לאט לאט העצבים החלו להרגע. במהרה הכל עלה חזרה, כשהבנות חזרו על השיר.

"בנות מחורבנות, דיי לשיר את השיר האידיוטי הזה!" הוא צעק במלוא העוצמה. לרגע היה נדמה כי הרצפה רעדה. הבנות הסתלקו, חלקן בוכיות, חלקן שמחות על שדיבר איתן סוף-סוף.

"אם תתייחס ככה אל כל המחזרות, לא יהיו לך כאלו," אמרה אוהו, מצחקקת קלות תוך כדי סידור שיערה הבלונדיני והחלק.

"אני לא צריך מחזרות!" קבע קיו בנחישות והסתלק במהרה.

"טורו." פנתה אליה אוהו.

"אוהיו גוזיימסו! אוהו-צ'אן, האנה-צ'אן!" היא חייכה בעדינות.

"מה קורה עם הראש גזר הזה? עכשיו גם אחריו רודפת חבורת בנות מזילות ריר?"

"אני מניחה שכן..." אמרה טורו בהיסוס.

"לפחות הן לא רודפות אחרי," חייך יוקי. "אני אלך לכיתה. אני עוד צריך לעשות כמה דברים."

"שניהם מתנהגים בצורה משונה לאחרונה. את לא חושבת כך, טורו-צ'אן?" שאלה אנה.

"אני מניחה שזה בגלל אייאמה-קאן, הוא עבר לגור איתנו." אמרה טורו והחלה ללכת עמן.

"עכשיו את גרה עם ארבעה גברים?"שאלה אוהו בהפתעה.

"כן, אני מניחה..." אמרה טורו בנאיביות מוחלטת. "אל תדאגי לי, אוהו-צ'אן!"

-----

"איאמה, אתה מבשל!" צעקה טורו בבהלה כשראתה את איאמה עומד ליד הכיריים, מערבב סיר מרק, שלמען האמת, הריח טוב למדי. תפוחי אדמה וירקות וריח תבלינים מתוק עלה לאפה.

"נראה מצוין,"

"אריגטו, טורו-צ'אן." הוא אמר והמשיך לערבב את המרק.

"נחמד לדעת שאתה יודע לבשל, אבל, באמת, אני יכולה לעשות את זה! הרי אתה צריך לדאוג לחנות..." אמרה והטילה בו מבט מודאג.

"אה... החנות... כרגע מישהי אחרת מטפלת בה... מישהי חמודה כמוך." הוא קרץ והמשיך בעיסוקו.

לאחר כמה דקות נשמעה טריקה על הדלת. טריקה כזו סימנה שיוקי וקיו הגיעו הביתה. היום, בשונה משאר הימים הם הגיעו יחד... דבר מוזר. הם נכנסו בלי לומר אף לא מילה והסתגרו בחדרו של קיו.

------

"חייבים להוציא אותו מהבית הזה!"

"באקה נקו! צריך טקטיקה, דרך מסויימת. הוא מטומטם, אבל לא עד כדי כך..." אמר יוקי באנחה.

"אל תקרא לי ככה. כרגע – אנחנו עובדים ביחד."

"נלחץ יד? רק כדי שתהיה מרוצה?" הוא משלח את ידו. "באקה נקו.." הוא מלמל.

"שיהיה," קיו הושיט את ידו קדימה ולחץ אותה עם זו של יוקי. "מה עושים עכשיו?"

"ממררים את חייו, כנראה. מוכיחים לו שזה לא ממש נחמד לגור פה."

"אולי נשבור לו את המיטה? ככה לא יהיה לו נוח!" אמר קיו בהתלהבות אך באופן מיידי עלה בראשו הזיכרון משנה שעברה. בו לאייאמה בכלל לא הייתה מיטה ולמרבה ההפתעה הוא החליט כי קיו יעבור בשקט על שינה במיטתו.

"באקה! ברור שלא!" רמת העצבים של קיו עלתה.

"אני הולך." הוא יצא מהחדר בטריקת דלת. קיו הכניס את ידיו לתוך הג'קט ויצא אל מחוץ לחדר, מקמט פניו בעצבים.

----

"לאן אתה הולך קיו-קון?" שאלה טורו כשהיא שוטפת את הכלים.

"לא יודע," ענה לה בשיעמום וטרק מאחוריו את הדלת

מיד לאחר בייציאתו, יוקי יצא מהחדר והלך למטבח.

"הונדה-סאן, את רוצה לצאת אל 'הבסיס הסודי'?"

"אי!"

הם פנו לכיוון 'הבסיס' בעודם יוצאים מן הדלת אל הדשא הקידמי, משוחחים.

"סומה-סאן, מה אתה ויוקי עושים?" היא שאלה בסקרונות – תכונה שלא הרבה פעמים התבלטה אצלה. הרי, אם יוקי וקיו יחד, זה די משונה.

"מה? מה זאת אומרת?"

"אני מתכוונת, שניכם? יחד? בחדר? לבד? בלי לריב? לא קצת מוזר?"

"האמת, כן רבנו. הבאקה נקו הזה..."

----

באקה נקו – חתול טיפש.

אי – כן.

אריגטו – תודה.

אוהיו גוזיימסו – בוקר טוב.


End file.
